The Mirror Of Erised
by Flaffy-chan
Summary: it's pretty late so Alfred and Arthur decided to go back to their dormitory. Arthur walked Alfred back to his dormitory but when he headed to his, Filch was after him...while he was running away he hid into a room...the room with the mirror of erised...


**The Mirror Of Erised**

Hey, can you walk me to my common room? – asked Alfred.

Ah, yeah sure. – Arthur replied.

It was pretty late for students to be out, everyone was already asleep, but not them. They borrowed some books about dragons because Alfred wanted to learn more about them , he was really interested, they learnt about dragons on "The Defence Against the Dark Arts". They borrowed the books the last second before the library closed so they went to read in the corridor. Alfred sat on the floor and putted all of his books on the bench, while Arthur sat next to Alfred's books. While Alfred as all amazed and went "Oh my God Arthur look!" or "Hey did you know dragons can do this?" Arthur was quietly reading "Hogwarts, A History" and one of his favourite stories "The Tale of the Three Brothers". Before they could even see what time is it, it was already 12am. Since both of them were tired they headed to their dormitory.

Alfred was complaining how it's annoying that whenever it's something interesting to him, they never get into details but when it's something boring they have to learn every single bit of it, while Arthur was holding his book tightly, nodding to agree with Alfred and pointed out few things as they climbed the staircase. It was really late, even the paintings went to sleep.

Here we are! – said Alfred tiredly.

Pig Snout. – Alfred said and the portrait opened.

Good night Arthur. – he said as he smiled at him and entered the Gryffindor common room.

Good night. – Arthur replied as he headed back downstairs to the dungeon. He heard Mr. Filch so he started to run so that Filch doesn't see him but he tripped over his robes and fell. Filch heard something and ran towards it. Arthur picked up his books and started to sprint to the common room. He finally came infront of the portrait but Filch wasn't far behind from him.

"Pureblood!" – he yelled quietly all worn out. He was panting and breathing heavily.

"Wrong password" – said the painting.

"BOLLOCKS! I forgot the new password." – he said

"Come on, don't try to hide." – said Filch. Arthur could hear him running behind the corner.

"Tsk, damn it!" – Arthur said and runner behind the corner and sprinted away.

"YOU THERE! STOP WHO EVER YOU ARE!" – said Filch. He couldn't see it's Arthur since he only saw someone running behind the corner, so he ran after him. Trying to runaway from Filch, Arthur was searching for a room he can hide in. He saw a door that was gently closing but he glided in trough and pushed himself at the wall really hard. He was breathing really heavy but quiet so Filch can't hear him. Filch kept on running forward as he passed the door as they closed gently not making a single sound. Arthur was still breathing heavily. He stood there for a while, panting and slid down. He couldn't believe what just happened. He was so glad Filch didn't caught him. He sat there for a while trying to get some air. He finally stopped breathing so heavy but he was still panting a bit. After few seconds he saw something shining. He putted his books down, got up and went forward to it. It was the mirror. The mirror of Erised. He remembers when Alfred took him here to show him the mirror. He wasn't paying attention which room he entered. He remembered what Alfred told him; "Dumbledore told me that this mirror shows our deepest, most desperate desires of our hearts, but...I don't see anything. I only see...me. but Dumbledore told me that a happy man will see himself the way he is, so i should be happy." a desire of our heart huh...? – Arthur sighed. He took a step and stood infront of the mirror. He couldn't believe what he saw. He saw himself crying and Scot wiping his tears off saying "Don't worry it will be alright". But he continued crying and so Scot patted his head, hugged him and picked him up. He was holding Arthur in his arms. Arthur buried his face into Scot's chest and dug his fingers deep his robe. Scot kissed him on the head and repeated the words "It will be alright" as they headed home.

"I...i..." – he muttered while a tear rolled down his face.

He was loved. That was what being loved meant. He was loved.

"N-noo...t-this is not what i want.." – he cried.

"N-noo...I..i-i...-sniff- i don't want this..." – he cried as he stared the mirror.

"I...i..." –sniff-...-he started to cry like a baby, wiping his tears off.

"I...don't want –sniff- this..." – he sniffed and cried. He was all alone. All alone in the dark. With no one to tell him it will be alright, with no one to make him feel better. He was all alone.

"_All alone..._"


End file.
